Pride and Sensibility
by Ruthless Bunny
Summary: A nineteenth century take on our friends at Princeton Plainsboro hospital. A considerable nod to Jane Austen and a not inconsiderable nod to George Eliot’s Middlemarch. Chapter 2 Persuasion
1. Pride

**Pride and Sensibility**

_A nineteenth-century take on our friends at Princeton-Plainsboro hospital. A considerable nod to Jane Austen (and a not inconsiderable nod to George Eliot's Middlemarch.)_

Miss Lisa Cuddy was the luckiest of all creatures. A lively, middle-aged woman, with a large fortune and no husband. Many women would have married, either to shore up their social position, or to strengthen their fortunes. Lisa had occasion to observe that in most cases men did neither of these things, both frequently being uncouth in public and spendthrift in habit. And so she entered her forties with a comfortable home, a considerable allowance and a disposition to be generous.

In addition to being excessively rich, Lisa was also quite pretty. A curvaceous figure that was barely constrained by her corset, bright blue eyes shining in a creamy completion, set off by her nearly black hair arranged in ringlets around her head. She enjoyed being fashionably dressed and imported silks, laces and ribbons from Europe for her dressmakers.

It was a cool, fall morning the day that she rode out in her carriage to inspect the new hospital that she endowed. The red brick building was to be the place in which healing would be both researched and practiced. She was especially proud of her clinic, in which the less fortunate of her neighbors could come in for medical attention. She had hired four doctors to minister at the hospital. Gregory House was the most tenured. He had been the first that she had secured for employment there.

Lisa had known Dr. House back when she was a student at school. At the time he was apprenticed to a physician and in order to make a little extra money gave piano lessons to the young ladies in the evenings. In her school-girl days she had been taken with his very dashing figure. He was tall, with dark hair and inquisitive blue eyes. Even as a youth, he had been mysterious. Quiet and deliberate he did not suffer his students with good humor. He was incredibly selective about those whom he chose to teach, and charged a considerable sum to do so. Many were the young ladies who cried into their pillows after being dismissed by the impetuous Mr. House.

It was after many years, when she had advertised for a doctor for her new hospital that she became reacquainted with Dr. House. He arrived in her front parlor twenty years after their initial acquaintance and while he had lost the use of his right leg owing to a hunting accident, he was as haughty and proud as he had ever been.

In addition to Dr. House, his good friend and colleague Dr. Wilson specialized in Consumption and ran a separate sanitarium for his patients. There were two young apprentices, Mr. Chase, an immigrant from England, and Mr. Foreman, a free-man who showed great promise in healing.

Every day Lisa rode to the hospital to oversee its running. While liberal with funding for the foundation, she felt that her money would not be well-used unless she was there daily. When she arrived, Dr. House was waiting for her. "Miss Cuddy, I must speak to you."

"Dr. House, must you greet me this way every morning? Is there not some other method that you can employ? I've hardly had time to remove my bonnet and to sit. Please. Come be civilized. Take a seat and drink tea with me." She arranged herself prettily on the settee and nodded at the attendant to bring in her tea.

House sat impatiently and huffed, grunting as the tea was placed before him.

She took a sip and smiled at him. "Now what has you in such high dudgeon this morning?"

He took the opportunity to get up and pace, his walking stick punctuating his annoyance as it tapped across the wooden floor. "It's that insufferable clergyman Mr. Warner. He's going around quoting Timothy Dwight. He's actually telling his parishioners that '_If God had decreed from all eternity that a certain person should die of smallpox it would be a frightful sin to avoid and annul that decree by the trick of vaccination.' _ It's outrageous!" He tapped across to the bookcase and tapped back again.

Lisa put her china cup on the table and regarded him. "Certainly Mr. Warner's belief in this matter goes against our interest in the health of our community. It also flies in the face of the mandate of our federal government. Perhaps I can invite him to dinner.   
Do you think that Dr. Wilson might be available to speak with him on the subject?"

"Wilson? Why drag Wilson into this?" House had repositioned himself on the chair, resting his chin on his stick.

"Because, as learned as you are, I believe that Dr. Wilson's temprement is more suited to a productive conversation." Her voice was soothing, but there was no mistaking her tone. There would be no argument.

"Very well, it saves me the trouble of having to personally wring his neck." He stood to leave and stopped briefly at the door, "Oh, I meant to ask, will we be getting a new microscope for our laboratory?"

Lisa became thoughtful, "It was ordered for you, I believe that it's coming from Philadelphia."

"Very good, then." He bowed slightly and took his leave.

Nessie, Lisa's assistant came forward with correspondance, "Here Miss, these came in the post this morning." She presented the letters on a tray.

"Thank you Nessie. I'll let you know if I need anything else." She nodded and Nessie departed, closing the doors behind her.

Lisa spent a considerable amount of time with her correspondance. She was delighted to learn that Miss Dix had accepted her invitation to visit her hospital and to offer suggestions for making it an even more useful institution.

It was nearly one when Nessie returned. "Miss, will you be wanting to take your luncheon with the doctors or will you be dining here?"

Lisa thought for a moment, "I'll dine with them, if they don't mind."

Nessie returned momentarily, "Dr. Wilson sends his compliments and says that he would be delighted to have you dine with them."

Lisa rose and made her way to their private quarters. The table had been laid with cold meat, salads and ale.

"Miss Cuddy, it's a rare privilage." Wilson said, standing to offer her a chair.

"Thank you doctor, I lost track of the time, else I should have gone home to dine."

"We're glad you're here," Wilson took up her plate and filled it for her, "it makes for a more refined atmosphere."

House was uncharacteristically quiet. Wilson tried to animate his friend, "So House, I understand that you've been studying the progress of disease."

House nodded, "do you really think Miss Cuddy is interested in that?" The implication was that the topic might be above her head.

Lisa sipped her water and turned to him, "Prey continue Doctor, I'm fascinated."

"Very well. If you insist. It seems that disease moves from patient to patient. We don't exactly know how this happens, however we know that it does. It seems that over half a century ago a gentleman published some very interesting work on tracking how disease moves through a population. I believe that I can build upon this work, that's why I need a microscope, so that I can better understand the nature of contageon."

Wilson nodded, "anything to keep from having to minister to actual patients."

House winced, "Yes, patients are rougues and liars. But disease, that is always truthful. Speaking of which, I believe that I am due to examine the unwashed masses this afternoon in the clinic." He rose, "if you'll excuse me Miss Cuddy." He exited.

Wilson turned to Lisa, "you know he doesn't mean it."

Lisa laughed, "He most certainly _does_. But no matter, the masses, unwashed or otherwise are in good hands. On another subject Doctor, I need your help. Dr. House has informed me that Mr. Warner is impeding our vaccination program and he believes that perhaps we might be able to help him understand the importance of protecting the inhabitants of the villiage. I had in mind a dinner party, with you and the apprentices, and perhaps a more…liberal-minded cleric. Perhaps we might exert some gentle pressure?"

Wilson smiled, "A capital idea Miss Cuddy. I never tire of an opportunity to enjoy your hospitality. And a sprightly debate in the bargain? Why that's even better."

"Excellent, I'll make the arrangements, Tuesday next, then?" She rose, as did he. "I'll include some young ladies as well, House seems out of sorts, I think the attentions of a pretty girl might do him good." She left him chuckling to himself.

All the way home, she thought about the party. By the time they drew up to the house she had a respectible guest list, "if we can manage the seating arrangments, we just might succeed after all. Well, that and muzzling House."


	2. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

Lisa stared into her mirror as her maid arranged her hair. It was a formality. It had been a long time since she had looked forward to a dinner party for purposes of romance. At her age she now had anticipation of a pleasant evening, but no more hopes than that.

As a wealthy and respected member of her community, it would never be suggested that she was an 'old maid', however, she was long past the age where gentlemen, other than those who were more interested in her fortune than her charms, would think of her in a matrimonial light.

Lisa watched as her black curls were tamed and arranged in a waterfall at the back of her head. She tried to sit patiently while listening to the servants prepare for the party in the main halls downstairs.

In the kitchen the cook and her assistants scurried about fussing with aspic, consommé, fish, game birds on spits, joints of meat and confectionary. Her footmen laid the table with her English china and her American Silver, everything had to be just so. It was a cool night, so fires burned in all the hearths. Hundreds of candles blazed, giving a glow to the house that reminded her of Christmas.

Finally she was finished. She regarded herself one last time, before descending to check on the preparations. She had decided on a white lace dress, trimmed in gold. It complimented her complexion and her figure. The golden embroidered slippers skipped silently across the wooden floors as Lisa cast satisfied eyes on her beautiful rooms.

Lisa poked her head into the kitchen. Mrs. Stanford stood at a large pot stirring soup. Molly was unmolding the aspic, her full attention on insuring that it came clear of the mold whole. "Mind you center that in the middle of the tray, dear!" Mrs. Stanford called out as she tasted the soup. "I think this is nearly done. John," she addressed the footman, "hand me the salt, it needs a pinch more." John did as he was told, stepping back out of the way as soon as he could.

Adams, her butler startled her. "Miss? May I help you?" Adams's sense of propriety was offended by the mistress's proximity to the kitchen.

"Just checking on the progress of my dinner. I see that Mrs. Stanford was able to secure guinea fowl." Lisa noted with approval.

Adams did not dignify this with a response. He chose not to acknowledge the presence of the kitchen.

She moved into the front parlor to wait for her guests. Soon carriages could be heard and lively conversation followed.

Lisa enjoyed parties. Here were Rev. and Mrs. Warner talking pleasantly with Dr. Wilson and his wife Julia. Chase and Foreman had arrived with House, who cast dark looks in the direction of the Warners. Lisa attributed that to his impatience with Rev. Warner's views on vaccination. The Jessups, a Quaker couple, were speaking with Anne and Mary Cary, two sisters visiting with their Aunt Prudence in Princeton.

Promptly at seven, Adams appeared, to announce that dinner was served. House took Lisa into the dining room where a fire burned at both ends. Mirrors reflected candle-light throughout the room. The rest of the guests followed and were seated at the large table.

Dishes were presented and served around as conversation centered around neighborhood news.

Chase enjoyed gentle teasing from Foreman, "Have you yet got used to our American medical system?"

Chase shook his head, "To think that I'm to understand everything associated with medicine. Not just as a physician, but also as a surgeon and apothecary."

Foreman agreed, "True, although it could be worse, you could have taken the route Dr. House took. Paris, Edinburgh, Philadelphia."

Chase laughed, "Not I. I am not made for such intensive study." He sipped again at a very good glass of wine.

Dr. House turned his attention to his apprentice, "So you say, yet I see you laboring long into the night. Is it not true that you have been making a large number of drawings from our new microscope?"

"Yes, but were you not the one who suggested that I do so?"

"You have a talent for it." House said simply. "So Miss Cuddy, I understand that you've recently had your piano tuned."

"Yes, Dr. House, and I do hope that you'll favor us with your playing later." She smiled at him. She knew that he too had an excellent instrument, but he did like an audience. "I have new sheet music." She hoped to tempt him.

He nodded, "Certainly."

"Miss Cary, I understand that you've brought some new books with you from Philadelphia." Lisa leaned toward her young guest.

"Oh, nothing that these gentlemen would find of interest. But I do have Miss Austen's newest novel, my cousin sent it from London. She also sent me Byron's Corsair." She smiled, "I adore Byron, don't you?"

Lisa smiled, "he is entertaining, and perhaps you will read it to us one afternoon."

"I shall bring it with me the next time I call." Miss Cary promised.

Soon it was time for the ladies to repair to the parlor while the men enjoyed cigars, claret and conversation. It had been determined that this is where Dr. Wilson would try to persuade Rev. Warner to soften his position on vaccination.

As the ladies left, Adams offered the gentlemen cigars from a cedar humidor Miss Cuddy kept for her gentlemen guests. "Miss Cuddy certainly is hospitable, wouldn't you say Reverend?" Wilson said congenially.

"Most assuredly. Fine table, fine wine, fine cigars. It is curious that she's never married, is it not?" He inhaled deeply as Adams held the flame for him. He nodded after it caught.

Dr. House paced a bit in front of the fire, he moved to the window, but was greeted by a mirror meant to reflect the candlelight. He watched as the flames danced in the dim light. "I think it is curious more people marry than do not." House asserted.

"Surely not Dr. House! Marriage represents the covenant between Christ and his church, how can you say so?" Rev. Warner rarely said anything unless it had been said before, by someone else.

Mr. Jessup smiled and shifted in his seat. Having declined the wine and cigars, he sat back and observed the others as they imbibed. "Reverend, does thou not admit that not all men and women have the inclination to marry? Our Lord, Himself chose not to take a wife."

House smiled, Mr. Jessup might have been a pacifist in theory, but there was no one who enjoyed debating issues more than he. He turned his attention to Rev. Warner. "Yes, Warner, what say you to that?"

Had Warner been a man accustomed to theological study, he might have had a handy answer, but as he was little more than a mockingbird, retelling ideas that he had heard other men speak, he was momentarily at a loss.

Wilson stepped in, "I am sure that should the right opportunity present itself, that Miss Cuddy would have no objection to marrying. But who would be a proper match for her? Would you have her marry out of convenience merely to say that she had wed?"

"Oh I'm sure that at her age she is long past wanting romance but I'm sure that companionship and protection would have appeal." Warner said, taking an opportunity to refill his glass.

"And yet she remains unmarried," House observed, "It appears that it does not appeal."

Warner shrugged, "Yet it is the duty of all fit men and women to marry. In time she will fulfill the purpose for which she is created." He seemed certain of this fact.

Chase rose and tried a new topic. "Our clinic is becoming more popular in the neighborhood. We have seen more patients in the past week than we have in any week previous."

"I wish I could say that I was pleased," Warner said, moving closer to the fire and warming his hands there.

"The good health of your flock doesn't please you?" House asked.

"Good health bestowed by our Creator will always please me," Warner began, "I can't help but be suspicious when men purport to offer what only God should."

"Yet you have no objection to doctors setting broken bones, or to midwives helping women through childbirth." House said, moving towards a chair, his stick tapping gently across the parquet floor.

Warner marshaled his thoughts, "These are mechanical acts. Your skills are the same as those of a blacksmith or of a printer."

House huffed in annoyance and sipped his wine, he turned to Wilson as though saying, _I have no patience with this idiot_.

Wilson stepped in, "is not all medicine God-given. Are we not inspired by God?"

Mr. Jessup added his opinion, "Christ performed miracles of healing, and doctors merely try to follow in His footsteps."

"Exactly my point, Christ performed miracles; he did not empower men to do so." Warner sat next to House on the divan.

House grimaced and rubbed his leg. He reached into his coat pocket and removed a vial. He dabbed a few drops on his tongue and washed them back with the remains of his wine. "Warner, we have a mandate from the government to vaccinate everyone in the village with Smallpox vaccine. Those who are vaccinated do not sicken with Smallpox. You oppose our attempts to do this. What do we need to do to have you join us in the nineteenth century?"

Wilson groaned and Chase laughed. Foreman sat quietly and waited for Warner's inevitable departure.

To his credit Warner did not storm out, "I can not endorse what is unnatural."

Wilson smiled, he believed that he had the answer, "but that's the beauty of it. It is wholly natural. By giving people cowpox, a natural disease, they do not get Smallpox. It's a natural process. The only thing that we doctors are doing is allowing more people to be exposed to Smallpox. God created this cure, we are only affecting it." Wilson smiled, satisfied that he had provided a winning argument.

Warner seemed somewhat persuaded, "that does seem simple enough, but is it not a sin for man to interfere with God's divine plan?"

House seemed less agitated, but he was also growing tired of the conversation, "if God's plan is for someone to die of Smallpox, how any man could frustrate it?"

Mr. Jessup tried to hide his amusement. Forman redirected his attention by asking him a question. They resumed their private conversation.

"Dr. House, nothing man creates can overtake God." Warner grew haughty.

House rose and moved nearly toe to toe with him, "then you'll give us no more trouble?"

Warner moved back, "No need. I leave you to your science."

"Good, now we can join the ladies. I've been eager to try out that new sheet music." House moved towards the door.

Author's Note: Boy! The research on this thing is a bear! There's very little written about American Medicine in the early 19th century. What I have discovered is that the American system differs greatly from the English system, which, oddly enough, I'm MUCH more familiar with. New Jersey was the first state in the country to have a formal association of doctors and they regulated and licensed themselves. American doctors do not make a distinction between physicians, surgeons and apothecaries, as they did in England. I'll probably not be delving too much into the actual Hospital, because medicine in the early 19th century was disgusting. Seriously. As for hospitals, there were a few, specifically in Pennsylvania, although they probably don't resemble anything like a hospital that we'd recognize as such today. Additionally, American mores and customs, even in our early colonial days were much less rigid than our friends overseas.


End file.
